


A Gentle Hand

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alphas and Omegas are a prominent part of the wizarding world, but few know of the biological protections in place for an abused Omega. What will happen when the dark discovers that Harry Potter isn't at all who they thought him to be?





	A Gentle Hand

Harry had managed to do it. He slipped off to the Department of Mysteries all by himself. It had taken some time and patience, but he had managed to slip out of his dorm and found one of the thestrals that he had taken to talking to when he went wandering at night. After discovering that he was an Omega, Harry couldn’t really sleep in the dorm. Not peacefully, anyways. It was entirely too possible that he could get stressed and slip into an early heat, and he couldn’t let himself be taken advantage of. Not… not again. He felt plenty dirty enough being used by his Uncle in the summers, and to take away his only safe haven at Hogwarts would be too cruel.

So he told no one of his inheritance, learned the spells required to block his scents, and spent the year growing more distant from his Alpha friend Ron, and Beta friend Hermione. Ron was too prone to jealousy, and Harry honestly feared that he would use him for his fame. Hermione typically means well, but she would not have been able to keep it a secret from Ron, and any research she does is typically for their group. All of Hogwarts would know his secret by nightfall.

The bad part of being here entirely alone, though? The stress of the situation was getting to him. Lucius Malfoy is an Alpha, much like his son, but far more intimidating. So the fact that he was standing in front of him demanding the prophecy orb in such a tone that was probably _meant_ to be a confrontational one from Alpha to Alpha had Harry shaking in fear and very nearly chucking the damn thing at his head to give it to him. Instead, he manages to shakily hand it over and quickly retreat, not failing to notice the surprise on his face at such an easy surrender.

“Why, it seems as if you do have a brain in that Gryffindor head of yours, Potter.”

Harry barely bites his tongue at the obvious scorn in his voice, fighting off a whimper. ‘ _No. Nonononononono…. This cannot be happening right now. I’m not due for another heat for a month!’_ He knows that his cycle is only so irregular due to his lack of steady nutrition and constant abuse, but he can’t _do_ anything about that. He’s tried telling people before, but he’s the perfect Boy-Who-Lived, of course his relatives are fan- _fucking_ -tastic. He’s surely just an ungrateful brat because they’re muggles. No one ever listens to him! Not even his so-called _friends_.

Voldemort showing up with a rather large group of Death Eaters was the last thing Harry registered before letting out a high pitch whine. The entire room freezes at the noise, and an Alpha that smells distinctly of werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, if recalls correctly, barks out a laugh. Harry’s hazy mind from the heat snaps back into clarity at his words.

“Well, well, well… Little Potter is an Omega bitch. I certainly wouldn’t be against making him one of the pack’s sluts.”

_“You’re a disgusting freak, BOY! A dirty, good-for-nothing, SLUT! Your only purpose in life will be to roll over for us good, normal folk, understand me!?”_

Now typically, once started an Omega’s heat does not stop for anything. However, in the cases of abused Omegas, most of which would have had another second gender entirely had it not been for the abuse, they can be ripped out of their hazy heads and back into clarity with flashbacks. Often cruel and degrading ones caused by a more callous Alpha’s words, but it brings them out of heat for a short period of time, regardless.

So when the smell suddenly stops and lust-filled eyes revert to fear, many of the Death Eaters who were previously laughing had a pause. The tears in his eyes were what really concerned them though, as the vast majority were Alphas and such a thing instinctually _hurt_ to see.

“No…No… I’m sorry… Please Uncle no…”

Harry remembers how brutal he is, and how brutal he is bound to be once he is forced back to the Dursley’s yet again. He’s always the worst in the beginnings of summer, and by the end he’s received so many injuries that he may as well be the same throughout.

“Beat me… Deny me food for another week… Please… Anything but that…”

He sought the company of the thestrals during his heats for a reason. They are creatures of death, not of life. They were willing to protect him and allow him to rest among their herd. Mostly because his animagus form was that of a thestral, and they viewed him as one of their own. His eyes go wide in fear as he is forced to remember it all.

_“Take it you worthless FREAK!”_

_“Please… It HURTS, PLEASE!!!”_

Harry is unaware that he screams out the same words as he does in his memories, but those who had a sinking suspicion of what was to come look pained, and those who were oblivious to what was going on prior lose all color in their face.

He comes back into the present, not even registering the horror filled faces. Even Voldemort looks sickened by what he has learned, and perhaps a bit sad. Harry only looks up, softly pleading.

“Please don’t hurt Sirius… He’s all I have… He’s the only hope I’ll ever have. Please…”

Voldemort sighs as he remembers just how he managed to get this, very obviously abused, Omega to the Department of Mysteries in the first place.

“Potter, it was fake. Your dogfather is perfectly fine. You however, are quite obviously not at _all_ fine, or you would not have reacted so to Fenrir’s words, for all that they were extraordinarily crass.”

Harry looks down to the ground, instinctively curling in on himself in front of someone he, and honestly anyone sane, considers to be an intimidating and dangerous presence.

“I’m used to it, trust me. I’ll be fine.”

His tone sounds dead, and for all that he didn’t plan to broadcast it, hearing such a tone from Potter _disturbs_ Voldemort.

“Am I to be the compound fuck-toy, then? In exchange for keeping Sirius safe… You obviously want something from me.”

“I swear to _Merlin_ that I’m going to kill whoever made you so resigned to that sort of fate, Potter! Listen to me! I’m a Dark Lord, but I’m not a fucking monster. You’ve been horridly neglected and abused, and to treat such an Omega with that level of utter _disrespect_ is in fact, monstrous!”

“Then… What do you-“

Voldemort sighs heavily and cradles his head, almost as if he was fighting off a migraine.

“I’ll bring you with us to see a healer, Potter. Rest. We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”

And with a simple wave of the wand, Harry is fast asleep and being almost delicately cradled in the Dark Lord’s arms.


End file.
